


A Fine Mess

by istanraven



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, og 100, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanraven/pseuds/istanraven
Summary: Bellamy kisses Clarke after she tells him she needs him on their day trip. How will that change the course of their relationship and the course of the other delinquents on their journey to survive on the ground?OR a reimagining of The 100 season one where Bellamy kisses Clarke after their daytrip, forging afterwards a cumulating mess. Clarke soon realizes she has to figure out how to balance her heart and her head as she desperately tries to keep everyone and Bellamy safe.





	1. Chapter 1

“Keep practicing, I need some air.” 

Then he was gone, pushing aside the sheet they’d used for aiming and disappeared behind it, his words still echoing in the small bunker. Clarke knew it wasn’t going to be easy for him with the rest of the ark coming down, he’d done something to ensure his passage on the drop ship to be with his sister, it was going to bring consequences. 

But she didn’t think he’d run.

The man she’s known for the past few days wouldn’t back down from a challenge. She let out a breath before lifting her gun to aim again, only something was different. The scene in front of her became almost slanted, but that wasn’t possible. She’d stumbled a few steps back, her anxiety heightening as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her. She was standing in the hallway of the bunker one second, her gun twisting in a weird angle before she suddenly found herself back in her cell on the ark. Clarke looked around, every logical part of her mind telling her this wasn’t real, she couldn’t be back here, she’d already gotten down to the ground. 

Then she heard his voice.

A voice she hadn’t heard in a year, one that caused her to spin around, her heart hammering in her chest.

It was her father.

“Dad?” She barely whispered, her voice seemingly disappearing like her grasp on reality. She ignored every warning sign inside her head and threw herself into his arms, letting herself feel like that innocent teenager back on the ark, dreaming of the beauty that the ground held. 

Then reality slowly started to hit her and she pulled away from his arms, the false comfort she’d envisioned vanishing in an instant. 

“You’re not real, are you?” She murmured, her hopeful facade vanquishing in a matter of seconds. 

“Sorry kiddo,” he whispered, his smile faltering as he looked down at her. “I wish I were.”

The more he spoke the more his mission become obvious, forgiveness. Her mother had betrayed him but he still wanted Clarke to forgive her, her head could barely wrap around it.  
“I can’t.” She’d managed to say, her voice faltering. 

“Whatever.”

Whatever? Her breathing ceased to nothing as everything started to crash in on her, he wasn’t real, this wasn’t him, but part of her still hoped it was. “Dad?” She’d questioned before she felt a sharp pain on the side of her head, then everything disappeared as she stumbled down to the bunker floor, the space her father had been in a moment before seemingly empty. 

When she came to she let out a sharp gasp, her head filled with a rukous of throbs, her eyes blurring as she tried to push herself up. Memories came back, seeing her dad, talking to him, then everything went dark? She winced as she reached up, the dull ache coming from the sensitive skin on the side of her head. She didn’t pass out from whatever gave her the hallucination, someone hit her. Her mind scoured the possibilities, it could’ve been a grounder, it could have been anybody. She let the thought of Bellamy being the culprit fill her mind but she felt an unfamiliar pang in her chest. He wouldn’t do that, he wouldn’t deliberately hurt her. 

Clarke pulled herself up, her strength returning to her as she grabbed the rifle she had been practicing with off of the ground. Whoever hurt her could have easily killed her, she was completely vulnerable. That means whoever knocked her out wasn’t looking to hurt her. 

Bellamy.

Her breath caught in her throat as she held tighter to the rifle and sprinted out the way Bellamy had left, her only thought was to find him before it was too late and she let someone else die because of her incompetence. The woods were dark, rain dripping from the branches onto the already sopping ground as she ran, her shoes kicking up the mud as the wind brushed through her hair. Minutes had passed as she desperately searched through the dark masses of trees, trying to find any sense of movement or a noise to point her in the right direction.

The sound of a gun cocking echoed a few feet away from her and she slowly grabbed a hold onto a trunk before steadily making her way to the source of the noise. 

Then she saw him, his back on the forest floor as he looked up, his lips parted with every laboured breath as his eyes shone with unshed tears and utter confusion, his hand held in front of him.  
But there was no gun, that means whoever cocked it was right behind the tree, without another moment of hesitation Clarke lifted up the rifle in her hand and stepped out from her spot, finally seeing the teenager pointing his rifle straight at Bellamy.

“Put it down, Dax.” She voiced, she’d meant for it to come out angry or strong at least, but couldn’t help the slight shake to her words. Fear was creeping its way into her chest as the situation heightened her senses. 

Dax was going to kill Bellamy. 

He could’ve been dead if she’d come any later, his lifeless body sprawled on the dirt as she gone through the forest the next morning looking for him. Something in her shattered at the image and she quickly pushed it away. Dax had spun around now, his barrel aimed towards her. 

“Should’ve stayed down there, Clarke.” His gravelly voice warned her, his eyes full of determination. “I tried not to kill you,” he continued, “but here you are, Shumway said no witnesses.”

“What is he talking about?” She’d questioned, barely risking to steal a glance at Bellamy. She’d recognized the confusion flicker across his face before realization. 

“Shumway set it up,” Bellamy started, something in his voice telling her he knew exactly who Shumway was. “He gave me the gun to shoot the chancellor.” 

“Walk away now and I won’t kill you.” Dax continued, his gaze never faltering on her and her raised rifle. 

“Put it down.” She voice firmly, trying desperately one last time to resolve this without conflict. 

“Your choice.” He murmured and Clarke quickly pulled her trigger, knowing she didn’t have much time before he pulled his. 

The ping from Clarke’s gun split the silence and she felt her heart plummet, her bullet was a dud. 

Before she even had a second to react, another sound broke the air around them, a gunshot. She’d ran behind the tree she’d been hiding behind a moment before hell broke loose trying to catch her breath as solutions tried to pile in her brain. How were they going to get out of this when her and Bellamy didn’t have any working guns and Dax did? Then she heard a loud ‘no’, before she heard a body slam down onto the forest floor, proceeded by the sound of fists hitting faces. She knew they didn’t have much time, she desperately continued trying to find a working bullet but continued to find duds, her hope slowly seeping out of her. 

She heard the choking gasp of pain from Bellamy and suddenly every logical thought left her mind, ignoring every sense of reasoning she sprinted out, charging towards Dax holding out her gun, prepared to do whatever it took to keep Bellamy alive.

“Get the hell away from him.” She’d shouted before feeling a sharp pain in her gut, his gun ramming right into her before she stumbled back, her sight spinning above her as she desperately tried to blink away the pain. 

She’d wrapped in arm around her waist before looking back up at the scene unfolding in front of her, Dax had sat up, his hand holding onto her neck as he stared down at Bellamy. Then he fell back, blood running down his neck where Bellamy had lodged the bullet, before he’d finally gone still, his gaze lifted towards the dark sky. For a moment she’d watched him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He was gone in a matter of seconds, Dax was gone. He’d just been a kid. Bellamy had been one too, his only was to shoot the chancellor to protect his sister, the choice shouldn’t have been given to him, but now it was too late. He’d let his heart control his actions and now he was going to die because of it. 

Then again hadn’t she let it control her actions as she’d sprinted out from behind the tree, all sense of logic escaping her. Either of them could have died because of her lapse of judgment, but she’d done it anyway to save Bellamy. Shock enveloped her for a split second, when had she grown to feel more than hatred for the man sitting up from the ground, water dripping from his curls as he kept his gaze on the ground. 

She pulled herself up haphazardly from the ground before leaning against the trunk of a tree, her arm still resting on her aching stomach. Clarke watched as Bellamy stumbled his way over before collapsing next to her. 

She opened her mouth prepared to say something before she’d felt his dark eyes turn to her, scouring her face with his gaze before meeting hers again. 

“Are you okay?” He questioned and she felt her breath catch in her throat at the softness surrounding his words. He’d almost died and he was asking about her? At this moment she wanted to ask herself why she had been so sure on hating him a few days before. 

“I’m fine,” she assured him, watching the flicker of relief in his eyes before they returned to their solid pacidness. “What about you?” 

He shook his head lightly and Clarke raised her brows slightly, looking across his body for any pain or injuries she hadn’t noticed before. After finding nothing, her gaze flitted back up to his face and she froze as she saw the look on his face. 

Clarke thought she’d gotten her fair share of pain.

She’d watched her father get thrown out into space, his crime was the altering desire to save his people. She’d spent the next year stuck in a cell, her only entertainment was her drawings, but the walls soon grew crowded and her desire to draw had diminished, just like her hope. She’d seen Wells’ body, his eyes staring up at the dark sky unseeing as all the life had drained out of them, the person to blame was just a child that she had grown to want to protect. Now she was gone too. 

But then she watched Bellamy Blake break down in front of her, the agony flickering through his eyes as he laid his head against the trunk of the tree, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. She’d gotten so used to the calloused fighter that he was, that this moment struck her so deeply. He was shattered, his strong facade slipping out of his grasp as he sat next to her on the forest floor, blood on his hands. 

“My mother,” he murmured, his voice breaking, “if she knew what I’d done, who I am.” his voice broke off before he started again, his eyes never leaving the body lying in front of them. “She raised me to be better, to be good.”

“Bellamy,” she started.

“All I do is hurt people,” he said, his voice shaking with emotion, “I’m a monster.”

Bellamy Blake, a monster? It was true she couldn't stand him most of the time, especially when he felt the need to call her privileged at every turn. But she knew he was a good man, he’d gone down to earth to be with his sister, his heart driving his actions. 

“You saved my life today, and you may be a total ass half the time,” she murmured, a light exhale at the end of her words as she thought about their many arguments, “but I need you, we all need you. None of us would have survived this place if it wasn't for you.” 

His gaze remained transfixed to the dirt below them, “You want forgiveness? Fine, I’ll give that to you, you’re forgiven, but you can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me, you have to face it.”

“I can’t-” he started, his wide eyes lifting up to meet hers, still glowing with unshed tears. 

“You’re not a monster, Bellamy,” she said, watching his brows raise as he looked at her. “You’ve risked your life in the past few days to save so many others and I know you’ll continue doing everything in your power to ensure the safety of everyone here including your sister. If your mother was here now, she’d be amazed by the strong leader and man you have become.” She let out a breath at the end of her words as she kept her gaze steadily on him, watching the emotion pass through his eyes. 

For a fleeting second she watched something glowing in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before, one second she was watching the moon light dancing across his face and the next she felt his lips against hers. She tensed immediately, her every logical sense telling her to push him away, that he’d hated her, his every motive was to make sure she didn’t have a say in their group because she was privileged on the ark. 

But her heart was telling her to press closer to him, to feel how rapidly his heart was beating on his chest, to uncover every single bit of new affection she felt for the man sitting in front of her, his lips still pressed to her before she's suddenly decided to ignore all logic. She brought her hand up, tangling her fingers in his curls as she pulled him closer, eliciting a small gasp from his lips. She’d instantly felt his hand gripping onto her leg, his thumb lightly brushing across her thigh as he broke away for a second, their eyes connected again as his gaze flickered across her face. 

For the first time since she’d dropped down to the earth she felt something she thought she’d never feel again. 

Clarke felt safe.

She’d watched as his eyes flitted down to her lips before he leaned towards her again, his lips mere inches from hers. She found herself leaning back towards him before she immediately stopped herself. They shouldn’t be doing this, she shouldn’t be doing this, not when this could only create confusion from her part. They should be bringing the guns back to their camp, making sure everyone was okay. This was not a time for distractions. 

She pulled away suddenly, watching the confusion and hurt burning in his eyes for a moment before it went back to his usual placidness, his eyes lacking any emotion clear enough for her to notice. 

“We should head back.” She murmured, slightly embarrassed at the breathlessness of her voice. 

He nodded, clenching his jaw tightly before standing up, walking back in the direction of the bunker as she followed closely behind. 

They took their walk back to the camp in silence, the only sounds elicited from the steady sound of the wind flowing through the branches, ruffling the leaves in their wake. Clarke hadn’t known what to expect after kissing Bellamy, her thoughts consuming her mind as she continued to avoid jutting tree stumps and thorns littering the bushes. She’d imagined he was doing the same since he uttered no words even after they’d entered the entrance to their makeshift camp.

He’d split off immediately, dropping the guns and ammunition they had retrieved on their little day trip in the center of camp before abruptly walking straight back into his tent not even bothering to cast a look in her direction. Clarke let out a breath before turning back towards the teenagers, her heart heavy in her chest as she watched them pick up the guns, their eyes bright like they’d just received gifts. In a way they had, they could protect themselves, but how many of them would die in the process? 

Clarke made her way back to her tent, trying desperately to focus on the situation at hand, they would need laws, rules to ensure the safety of the teenagers, especially now that they had weapons. They were all criminals, who knew what some of them were capable of? What if Shumway sent another one of their own to go after Bellamy again and what if she wasn’t there to stop it? 

He could protect himself, he’s been protecting himself and his sister for years. She tried to refocus on the guns but her thoughts continued to be consumed by only Bellamy. She frowned as she turned around, her gaze remained fixed on his tent. 

That morning she’d told him she wanted to bring him because she’d rather not be with someone she liked, but now? Now she couldn’t seem to get him out of her head and that terrified her. She let out a sigh before pulling up the flap of her tent and headed inside. She just had to get some sleep and everything would be back to normal tomorrow, no more distractions or confusion.

She’d soon find that was far from the truth.


	2. Regret

Unity Day.

Clarke remembered waking up early, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she ran to find Wells, the evening's festivities and celebrations dancing in her mind. 

Now she stood against the wall of the dropship, the metal cold against her skin, her heart beating in her chest for a far different reason than before. She had a responsibility down here, her and Bellamy.

Bellamy.

She quickly shoved away the memories that had mercilessly been playing on repeat from the night before. This was not a time to think about him while in her moment of crisis. Clarke had to make sure all these kids stayed alive, knowing now that they couldn’t just be killed by outside forces, but even ones inside? It terrified her, they could end up being their own destruction. 

She took in a breath and closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself remember that last unity day with Wells and her dad. She had been so happy, so full of hope for her future. 

Now she didn’t think she or any of them had much of one left. 

Pulling herself up from the ground, she grabbed the door before hauling herself down the stairs. Darkness encompassed her for a moment while she adjusted her sight, the only light emanating from the swinging sheet at the front of the dropship revealing everyone outside crowded by a screen, the voice of their Chancellor echoed across their camp. She had been prepared to walk out to listen but froze when she spotted Octavia leaning against the wall. The girl was looking back down at her hands as she held onto with a large flower. 

Clarke didn’t know much about her besides the fact that her very existence was a crime of immeasurable costs on the ark. She’d of course heard the rumors about her but didn’t think they were true, that was until she saw her run to her brother by the dropship door. 

Back then she’d looked defiant, confident enough to almost throw herself at someone trying to insult her before they’d opened the door. But now? Now she just looked confused or disappointed, Clarke couldn’t put her finger on the emotion displayed across her face. 

“You okay?” Clarke questioned cautiously, Octavia let out a breath before looking back up at her.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled before looking back down at the flower. 

Clarke nodded then started back to the door before stopping herself. She’d suddenly remembered her and Bellamy’s conversation the night before, his pains out in the open for her to see. She’d noticed Octavia and her brother’s distance recently, their hardened gazes as they passed each other throughout the day. 

She knew that was why he was so willing to run away, to leave everything behind because he though Octavia wouldn’t care if he disappeared. 

She refused to forgive.

So had Clarke. 

Memories of Wells quickly spewed through her mind before she let out a quick breath, her heart hammering in her chest. She knew she would never get over her lost friend, the pain would always remain with her. 

She wouldn’t wish it on anyone else.

They shouldn’t be worried about grudges and simple disagreements when any of them could die at any moment. 

“Your brother loves you a lot, that’s a lucky thing to have,” Clarke started, “I mean, someone who would die for you. I wouldn’t let it go, especially down here.” 

Octavia visibly flinched before looking back up at Clarke. For a second Clarke didn’t know whether she should run or wait for the girl’s reply. To her surprise, Octavia nodded slightly and Clarke took that as an invitation to leave, swinging open the sheet and finding herself standing next to Finn, his arms folded as he looked over the crowd of kids. 

His eyes caught hers for a moment before looking back at the screen, obvious disdain on his face. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t like unity day.” She said, a small smile on her face.

“Unity day is a lie,” he started. “The ark only came together after the thirteenth station was blown out of the sky. That’s just not the version of the story people like to hear at parties.”

“The unity day story gives people hope though, peace came after that violence.” She murmured, her heart aching to know what hope felt like again.

“Did there need to be violence at all?” 

She let out a breath before scanning the crowd of kids again, thinking. Did they even need to have violence down here? What if there was a way to bring another unity day to pass, to find peace with these people?

Clarke felt the air from her lungs dissipate the moment her eyes met his. She had expected to see him of course, but didn’t think it would affect her as much as it did now. He stood further away from everyone else, his back against the trunk of a tree as his intense gaze bore into her. She watched as he lifted his arm, taking a bite from one of their rations before he looked to her side, the side where Finn still stood, slightly closer to her than he had been a few seconds before. 

Something flashed through his eyes before he looked back at her, for a second Clarke let herself think she saw hurt lingering in his features before he swung around, his hand running through his curls before he disappeared into the shadow of the trees. 

“You okay?” Finn questioned, his hand lightly resting on her arm.

Clarke, whose gaze still lingered on the forest ahead of her, nodded before stepping off the dropship and away from his touch. Suddenly Jasper fumbled out of a tent, his arms wrapped around a large tub as he ran into the clearing of camp. “Monty strikes again!” He called and Clarke found herself walking towards the crowd gathering around him. “Calling this batch unity juice, who’s thirsty?”

For a moment Clarke was tempted, wanting to sit back and relieve her mind of some of the continuous turmoil inflicting it, but her mind kept travelling back to the woods, more specifically the spot Bellamy disappeared into. 

She heard footsteps run up beside her and she soon found a small cup being stretched out to her, Jasper on the other end, a bright smile lighting his face.

“Take it.” He said. 

“Jasper,” she started, “I’m fine.” 

“Clarke. If anyone here deserves a drink, it’s you.” He said firmly, determination apparent in his words. “Now take it.”

A second passed before she let out a sigh, a smile making its way onto her face as she felt herself cave. 

“Fine.” She said, “Thank you.”

She took a hold of the cup before sending Jasper a small smile, she had turned around before she heard Jasper call her again.

“Hey, Clarke?”

“Yeah?” She’d questioned as she turned around again. 

“You seen Bellamy? His uptight ass needs one too.” 

Despite the mess of thoughts in her mind she let out a laugh, shaking her head as she looked back towards the woods. 

“No, I’ll uh- I’ll go see if I can find him.” She replied. 

Jasper nodded before running back towards the group, his shouts eliciting cheers from everyone as they continued to get their cups filled. 

She had to go find him, to make sure he was all right and because Jasper asked, definitely not for any other reason.

No matter how many times she repeated that, she refused to believe herself. 

She’d reached the woods by the time the sun has reached the end of their sky, blanketing their world in darkness. Her eyes searched for familiar curls across the trees but her hope slowly started to ebb as fears crawled into her mind. He’d gone out alone, what if one of the grounders got to him, or what if one of their own did?

Before she had another second to procure more possible situations, the sound of a twig snapping rang out behind her.

She stood still, her heart hammering in her chest before the senses came back to her and she spun around, her hair whipping across her face. She had been prepared to defend herself, but only found Bellamy standing in front of her, his brows creased as he looked down at her.

“What the hell are you doing out here?” 

“I should be asking you the same question” She shot back.

“Clarke.” He started again, obvious irritation in his voice contrasting immensely with the concern flashing across his face. 

“I came out looking for you, okay?” She said quickly as she folded her arms, her gaze drifting across the forest. “I was worried.”

“You were worried.” 

“Yes.” 

Silence lingered between them for a beat and Clarke found herself wanting to either run back to camp or walk right up to him and press her lips against his. 

She blamed the alcohol for her sudden blatant thought. 

“Do you think you need to take care of me because I kissed you?” 

She froze as her eyes slowly drifted up to meet his, he was staring back at her and she’d suddenly found herself at a loss for words, her mind spiraling. Of course that wasn’t what it was, she had sworn to protect everyone in that camp and Bellamy happened to fall under that list. 

“Because you don’t, the kiss doesn’t change anything.”

Anger suddenly flared through her, anger at the fact that he’d been able to say those words like it was simple, that there wasn’t an obvious shift between them now. Anger at the fact that she began to realize something.

“No?” She started, stepping close to him, not even trying to hide the obvious disdain on her face. “Then why’d you do it?”

She watched him open his mouth before closing it again, his gaze falling to the forest floor. She waited, the only sounds around them was the distant laughter from camp and the sound of wind whistling quietly through the branches. 

Then he looked back up at her, and she swore everything around her went silent, just the sounds of their breaths wrapped around them, locking them into their own space. 

He lifted his arm as if he were to reach for her before dropping it back to his side. 

“Clarke, I-” He started before her speculations finally dawned on her. 

“I should've known.” She started, her eyes locked on his as she stepped closer to him. “You’re still that same selfish ass that you were the first time I met you.” 

He frowned slightly before stepping towards her but she’d already stepped back, shaking her head. “This is all a game for you, isn’t it?” She hoped he didn’t hear the break in her voice as she spewed out her words. 

“No, listen Clarke-” He started, panic in his words.

“Well congratulations, you kissed the privileged princess, happy?” She said, her breath uneven as she tried to calm down her anger. “We have people to lead, Bellamy, there are lives at risk and if you’re going to keep trying to distract me, to make a joke out of me-,” With sudden courage she walked right up in front of him, her face mere centimeters from his before she spoke again, her voice coming out as a harsh whisper, “then screw you.”

She pulled away from him to see his mouth slightly open as he looked down at her, his eyes wide. She shot him one last look of resentment before turning around and walking back towards camp. She crossed her arms over her chest before letting out a shaky breath. She wasn’t going to be some pawn for someone’s entertainment. She was going to be taken seriously, besides she didn’t need distractions, there were far more important things to be worrying about rather than Bellamy.

Life liked to play jokes on her though because the moment that sentence was placed firmly in her head, she heard his voice shatter the silence around her. 

“Clarke.” She heard him shout before she walked into camp, her eyes sweeping over everyone sitting around fires, their laughter filling the once morbid camp. “Clarke, wait!” She heard behind her before she felt his hand lightly touch her arm. 

“Hey buddy, watch it.” Another voice piped in and she turned around to see Finn standing next to Bellamy, his shoulders squared as he looked at him. Everyone was still too enthralled with their drinks and the festivities so no one had noticed their little situation. 

“Watch yourself, Collins.” Bellamy shot back. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“It does if it concerns Clarke.”

She scoffed as she looked up at Finn, resonating frustration flitting through her mind. Finn never could get the hint, she didn’t want anything to do with him. 

“Clarke is perfectly capable of handling her own situations.” Bellamy fired back, his jaw shut tightly afterwards. 

“It’s not her I’m worried about, it’s you.”

“Me?” Bellamy questioned, a small laugh coming from his words. 

“Yeah.” Finn replied firmly. 

“Right,” He started, his deep voice raised causing a few people to turn their way, “because she should be worried about me and not you, the guy that decided to lie to her for weeks before your girlfriend dropped down from the sky.”

“Stop this.” She quickly loudly as their gazes suddenly both dropped to her. “What is wrong with both of you?” 

They didn’t speak, and she let out a humorless laugh, “I don’t have time for this.” 

She pushed between them before running a hand through her hair, she couldn’t take all of this. She needed to clear her head, she needed a drink, a distraction, anything. Clarke walked right up to Jasper before grabbing one of the cups from the makeshift table and holding it out to him. He looked at her in surprise before quickly filling up her cup and lifting her other hand in the air. “Clarke’s joined the party!” He yelled into the night. 

Shouts and cheers rung around her as she let out a light laugh, her mind dropping all previous dispositions as she downed the alcohol in one swift movement of her wrist before holding it out for another fill. 

Her laughter soon rung around the camp as Bellamy leaned against the wall of the dropship, watching the joy flit across her face as he slowly let the regret seep into his entire being, wrapping him in his own remorseful state. 

Bellamy managed to lose the one person left who found it in themselves to care for him.

He’d never felt more alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> more parts or nah?


End file.
